secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Main Page
October 2007 Merge and Move An explanatory page on the October 2007 merge and move of the SL History Wiki with Wikia.com can be found here, and the talk-page here. Removing 'In the news' from front page That news is almost a year old, and I don't think any contributor wants to replicate the Linden Lab blog or SL news sources. My proposition to the main editors and admins is: let's remove that 'In the news' column from the front page. --Sleazy Writer :Hear, hear! --Otenth Paderborn ::Bömp --Sleazy Writer ::: 'In the news' now removed from front page --Sleazy Writer 13:59, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Wikia Logo Links To .. Why does the "Wikia" logo in the upper-left take one back to the home page for this particular wiki? If so, the logo should be Wikia- Second Life, or something like that. Is this something that this wiki can address, or is it something for wikia? - di :The logo can be changed to a SLWiki one. The logo should always take you to the home page of the site your on (this wiki), not to Wikia itself. Angela talk Wikia Gaming footer Hello! I went ahead and added a Wikia Gaming footer to the bottom of the Main Page. We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, so you can remove it if you really hate it, but it would be appreciated if you didn't :). You can change the links to point to any other wikia wikis you like or cooperate with. Ausir 17:12, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Wiki Export July 2006 ::::OK, I've managed to export the entire SL History Wiki into a single XML file but I can't import it here because I don't have the right permission or whatever. :/ -Eep 11:02, 4 July 2006 (UTC) :::::I've made you an admin, so should work now. Angela (talk) 11:43, 4 July 2006 (UTC) ::::::Thanks, Angela. I tried to import the XML created from the other wiki but it failed with this error: "Unknown import source type". :/ Maybe the export format has changed? The other wiki uses MediaWiki 1.3.11, if that matters. Odd...I just tried importing Unified SL Wiki test and it worked fine (except for some HTML table end tag issues). One problem with importing a page is that it doesn't show up in the recent changes list or even the new pages list. :/ -Eep 05:09, 5 July 2006 (UTC) :::::::I'm not sure what the problem is. How many pages do you think need to be copied here? It may be easier to do it manually than to try and fix the import feature. If the exisiting community there isn't intending on moving with their content, it may be better to move things slowly and check they're all needed than to import everything. The pages will show up in , but not in places like new pages because it looks at the original timestamps and sees that they're not new. Angela (talk) 05:33, 5 July 2006 (UTC) ::::::::This seems like a bug since the pages ARE new to the wiki--it should at least recognize them as newly imported pages or something. I just tried uploading all of the release notes (2.3MB) but got this error: "Upload of import file failed; perhaps the file is bigger than the allowed upload size." What's the point of being able to export multiple pages if they can't all be imported at once? :/ I need to import about 26MB total content (and then from the LSL Wiki but its WakkaWiki software doesn't have an export option so that will be manual; then the SL Wiki--which also doesn't have an export option). It will take me a while to import/add them all at this rate--especially if I'm the only one doing it--but I think it will be worth it in the end. I'd also like to get some namespaces set up for "history" (not edit history but SL history), "user interface", "scripting", "support", and "ideas". Can they be reordered later on (like if "building" and "protocol" are added)? Thanks. -Eep 08:14, 5 July 2006 (UTC) :If you need to import that much, please contact Jason (jasonr at wikia.com). Angela (talk) 06:01, 14 July 2006 (UTC) I made this wiki and I assure you I will promote as for community. -Relk Nice Wikia :3 I approve. *Tailsnugs Relk* - Tristan Bah, DBE? -.- TRISTAN SMASH!!!!! - Tristan Other Second Life Wikis 2006 There are already so many Second Life (SL) wikis it's ridiculous: http://history.secondserver.net/index.php/SL_Wiki for a list. I would rather have a single SL wiki but it doesn't look like that's ever going to happen... -Eep 06:41, 3 July 2006 (UTC) :Perhaps you could convince the people on the other wikis to focus their efforts here. See Why use Wikia? for some reasons they might want to do that. Angela (talk) 07:47, 3 July 2006 (UTC) ::I've tried to get them to all use the SL History Wiki MediaWiki but its admins are stubborn and wiktatorlike: http://history.secondserver.net/index.php/Talk:Future_plans_for_the_wiki http://history.secondserver.net/index.php/SL_History_Wiki_talk:Deletion_log http://history.secondserver.net/index.php/User_talk:Eggy http://history.secondserver.net/index.php/User_talk:OzSpade#redirects http://history.secondserver.net/index.php/User_talk:Eep The LSL Wiki users are also stubborn, and Linden Lab doesn't seem to be interested. :/ -Eep 10:57, 3 July 2006 (UTC) :::It's often a problem when people feel they "own" their wiki and don't want to lose control of it. It's one reason we try to promote the idea that wikis are owned by the community. The only thing you can do is build up the content on one wiki and try to encourage others to use it. There's not much chance of everyone agreeing, but at least if they use the same license (GFDL), they can collaborate and share content even if they feel their "home" is another wiki. Angela (talk) 11:30, 3 July 2006 (UTC) *You realize there is a wiki called "Second Life Wiki" that IS LINKED TO by secondlife.com/support!!! https://wiki.secondlife.com/wiki/Main_Page Maybe this wiki should stop calling itself "Second Life Wiki" if secondlife.com is going to link to another with that same name. I'm an SL newbie and having multiple wikis with the same name is kind of confusing. :--Jaszon Maynard 02:41, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Is this wiki just for SL history? *--Is this wiki just for SL history or is it for anything related to SL, including information/education/help for SL users? The Main Page says stuff like "a project to document various aspects of Second Life's history" and the article links in that same banner link do stuff like "Events" links to Historical_Events, as opposed to, say, a definition of what Events are, or a listing of current Events in SL, or a description for the new user on how they can go about Searching for Events in SL, or how they can create/host an Event, etc. If this wiki is just about history, well, ok. If it's about anything...then it definitely has a STRONG bias towards history being the underlying assumption behind everything. Which is not too helpful for new users of SL or anyone who comes here thinking they're going to find user-written help articles. As a recent new user of SL, articles about history aren't too interesting to me. Articles that teach me things about how to do stuff in SL are much more interesting. So what's this wiki's intent? And if it's history...anyone know other good SL wikis that are about help/education/tips? :--Jaszon Maynard 09:46, 26 February 2008 (UTC) I would say it is for anything related to sl other than duplicating the LSL wiki, which doesn't need it. One of the two source wikis for this was a history of sl wiki, but the fact that it hasn't been sustained shows, to me anyway, that there wasn't enough interest in just documenting. Lillie Yifu 17:31, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :*--That suggests to me that I should edit the Main Page to alter "a project to document various aspects of Second Life's history" to be more broad, and change that mini table of contents in that banner so the historical perspective isn't so heavily emphasized. ::--Jaszon Maynard 18:39, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::This wiki is part of a larger, 4-year-old history project that includes an inworld group and museum. It definitely started as a private history project on a more or less private wiki and most of the content is still about history. We decided to stop being so restrictive and allow at least a glossary at first, and then all of a sudden things became "what the heck, you can add whatever you want for all we care". This had, in retrospect, a rather negative effect. What was once a tightly-knit team with well-organized content became utter anarchy. As popularity grew, all we gained from it was griefers and vanity pages with absolutely no one to help out with janitorial duties etc. We tried making the regulars into admins more or less at random but they just disappeared. We were approached by wikia about a year ago, under the impression that things would somehow improve but they have not. We're looking at a new approach that will try to take the regulars and establish an inworld community where we hold discussion events, in the hopes that this will make the wiki into a community again. Eggy 12:09, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :A lot of Wikia communities use IRC as a way to promote community and communication between key people. It can also be a good way of helping out newbies and so guiding them in the right direction. We provide a gateway at http://irc.wikia.com/ for those that don't have an IRC channel, and can help with setting up a channel with freenode. Or you can set one up yourself, and just send an email to community@wikia.com to ask for it to be added. Just a suggestion :) -- sannse (talk) 18:08, 2 May 2008 (UTC) New Admins It looks like none of the current admins have been around for a while... so time for some more? I suggest you get together and choose a few people to take on the job :) And perhaps it might be worth setting up a wiki forum for questions like this? There is a page about how to do this at w:c:help:Help:Wiki-style forum set up, or let me know and I'll set it up for you. -- sannse (talk) 19:11, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Nomination Page for new Admins Correction/Udate needs to be made to the Avatar Last Name Page. About 4 or 5 years ago (Does anyone know the exact date?) Linden Labs removed the ability to select a last name, rerplacing it with "Resident". (Zerotsm (talk) 14:48, November 29, 2017 (UTC))